The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 11
Back on Jorgen's jet plane Jorgen: Hold on to your horses we're almost there Bender: Thanks Jorgen, now it's time to see what this Vortex regulator is about or see Rick. Titanius: So I'm going to see all my future friends or accomplices in crime Jorgen: Friends, not crime accomplices. You have a long way to being the robot Bender is now Skipper: We noticed that, Say Bend. Do we have a plan in regards to Deathstroke? Bender: Not at the moment, that guy really had balls to come in alone like that. You got to give a man props for that Titantius: I agree, That act does take respect and bravery Jorgen: He didn't underestimate us, yet we didn't either Skipper: Even when we all tag teamed him. Is it possible that Deathstroke knows more than we think? Bender: Maybe, but let's keep that to ourselves. On another note. Anti Cosmo told us that Slade has been arrested by Darkwarrior and that he might me and Marceline next Starfire: It's funny how Slade used to be an enemy of us, and now we're all of a sudden concerned when The Legion arrests him. Sure he's done bad things but hasn't he answered enough and paid his debt Marceline: They're probably still holding his past against him like when Bender and me worked for him in the past. Phineas: Hold the phone Starfire: You and Bender worked for Slade?, When did you do that Marceline: Back before we met you, a long time ago Bender: Basically I was the brawn to AC's Brains in his 2nd in command. He ran his own empire and with our help he managed to be successful. The Job perks were most beneficial, We stood as one of the few he could trust Marceline: But we never came in contact with the Titans TItanius: Yeah I remember, now. I did work with Slade and that Anti Fairy of his. It wasn't the first time I got involved in organized crime. But Slade works better than the Don bot. It was before he formed his ensemble Isabella: If you liked it so much, why did you leave? Bender: Something was after me, from the future in my own timeline. I would have stayed If Slade could deal with it. But even his mightily brain power couldn't deal with what was after me Phineas: Do you still think it's after you now Marceline: We do, We just haven't seen it in a while Bender: But I have a feeling we will see it again. And you will be on it's hit list too Jorgen lands the jet plane next to where Rick and Discord and the others are and They are waiting for them Twilight: There you are guys are, what took you so long Bender: We had something of a encounter with Deathstroke Morty: Oh that 2nd in command with Thawne Skipper: You knew Titantius: Yeah how Discord: Who is this guy?, Bender's past self or a clone of him? Bender: You know damn well it's my past self Discord: Just screwing with you Rick: High five "him and Discord high five" Marceline: "rolls her eyes" You Two are such trolls Morty: Tell me about it Starfire: So what happened while we were away Suede: We managed to find that vortex regulator we were looking for and well unpleasant things happened Phineas: Like What? Isabella: It couldn't been as bad as Deathstroke Suede: We had an encounter with Thawne and Toffee who gave us a lot of trouble Colress: Thankfully we saved them, right on time Finn: Just when he was going to kill Rick Bender: What about Lydia?, Or King Julian, Jake and Django? Amanda: I heard nothing apart the fact that Lydia found the three and they are trying to reach us Skipper: That girl can't stay put Twilight: I warned her, about that book Bender: What Book? Twilight: That Journal she found in the library. Starfire: The one in the boiler room right? Jimmy: Yes that one Titanius: Anyone else feeling something odd Jorgen: No why? Titantius punches Rick all of a sudden, which shocks him Rick: What the fuck, Past Bender? Titantius: It's not my doing Jimmy: That's right it's her an Amulet An Female Human appears with a odd hairstyle and Jimmy identifies her correctly Amulet: That's Amulet Black to you Boy Bender: And what do you want with us Amulet: To Bring you in to my client, who assigned me to bring you in Bender: Darkwarrior and Thawne?, Really Skipper: That's kind of nuts Isabella: I wouldn't comment, she preparing to have your past self attack you again Amulet controls TItantius to attack Bender, which puts him on his feet Amulet: I don't know of this Thawne, but it ain't him Starfire: Get your controlling hands off my Manbot, or suffer at my hands Marceline: And Mine, you're out numbered Amulet: Am I? Right behind Amulet Black are both a robot army and a special agent division Rick: Oh shit, it's the Galactic Federation Bender: So you brought company Skipper: And whoever that guy Amulet: He's Blackout, He was also recruited by my client. Knowing the best way to bring in an automon is to use his weaknesses of electric and magnetism. Now, past robot attack your future self Titanius: Sorry Future Me Bender: I knew it would come to this, Everyone split up and deal with this psycho So everyone splits to do deal with their ends on this. Bender is busy fighting his past self who is attacking Bender in a more aggressive way as that's how Amulet is using him. As opposing to hitting him, Bender is dodging waiting for an opening which he eventually find by sweeping him on the leg knocking him over and then punches his past self in the head and throwing him and that's him playing merciful. Amulet notices this and directs Blackout to torture Bender Palpatine style which he does which gets Starfire and Marceline wanting to save him, though Skipper and Rick tell them to get Amulet while they deal with this Bender is struggling to move at Blackout's hands until Skipper knocks him in the head with a crowbar and Rick smacks Blackout with his gun which has Blackout turn his attention to the two. Rick Fires his Freeze gun at him where Blackout counters with his electric powers forcing Skipper to think outside the box as he doges Blackout's electric shocks before smacking him. Amulet realizing Bender is getting help from Skipper and Rick decides to attack all 3 of them with a strong steel she picks and uses her powers to convert them into bullets to shoot him which Starfire stops with her lasers and then her and Marceline tackle Amulet Titatnius gets back on Amulet's control which she schemed to and has him try to kill Skipper though Skipper jumps out of the way and has him hit Blackout where Rick and Bender both attack them both. While Amulet and Starfire are trading blows for blows with starbolts and her metal powers where Marceline like Bender is trying to find an opening since Amulet is also using her powers to form a barrier. Marceline using her telekinesis to try and remove the barrier though Amulet notices this too and tries to continue her barrier forming which Starfire keeps her power attacking spam up and then Marceline notices that Bender is getting restrained by Titantius and then uses her psychic powers to lift him off. Everyone else is meanwhile finding themselves surrounded by Amulet's forces where Twilight, Jorgen and Discord all use their magic to neutralize some robots and while they are in big numbers they don't give up with Jimmy and Colress having their backs using ray guns and in the case of Colress using his Behelym and it's psychic powers. Meanwhile Suede, Finn, Amanda, Morty, Phineas and Isabella all have at each other's backs as special agents approach them. Phineas and Isabella both hold their own kind of weaponry for firing projectile's and they fire them at the agents' while running as the agents are dodging a few and even trying to hit them. Phineas is more invading them while Isabella is giving a shot to smack them with their fists and is even hitting them near their crotch. Isabella then carries Phineas on her shoulder while knocking some more agents down with baseballs and then Phineas gets off her shoulders and they swing each other knocking some more enemy forces doing so. With the other 4, Suede and Finn both have their swords ready to use to attack the ones coming after them. Amanda covers both of them as the two run towards them using their swords to deflect the agents' guns as they are trying to shoot the 3 of them with Amanda using her own instincts and using dirty tricks like biting their fingers when they grab her and throwing sand in their faces which doesn't work due to their sunglasses and then two of the agents smack her around which has Finn attack them in retaliation and Morty steals one of their guns and shoots at some of their knees not wanting to kill them. This goes for a while until a lead special agent shows up and stuns Morty Rick: Morty Special Agent: Rick Sanchez, you are under arrest for your many crimes against the Galactic Federation Rick: Bull shit I'm not coming with you Special Agent: You want to risk your grand son, I can take him in right now or even kill him. and you wouldn't care Morty: Rick, Don't listen to him Rick: Damn it you law enforcing tyrants. I'll come quietly Special Agent takes both Rick and Morty into their van Morty: Rick why did you do that Rick: Morty, I'm not risking your death or you getting hurt to some agent. Special Agent: That Scientist came quietly Amulet: I can't say the same for these two "throws Bender and Marceline into the van" Bender: You won't keep me in jail for long you know Amulet: My clients will keep you where you belong to them. I'm not here to get you for my own personal satisfaction. A Job is A Job Marceline: Whatever, How did we even get here Blackout: Because I knocked you both out. Bender: If you touch my friends, I will fucking end your life with a blackout Blackout: Understand Metal Man, I'm not here to harm your friends, I have my own reasons to help her client. ................. Now with Lydia, Django, King Julian, Jake, Steven, Connie and the past self of Bender's pals King Julian: Are you getting a connection now Django? Django: Yeah I'm getting one now Skipper: "on the walkie-talkie" Who's there King Julian: It's us penguin Skipper: Oh god, Ringtail. Lydia: Ignore him Skipper Skipper: There you are Lydia, what are you doing with them Lydia: I found the three and where is Starfire I need to tell her something? Skipper: She's calling up Anti Cosmo about what happened. But can you tell me? Django: Maybe Jake: What do you need to say? Lydia: Well, it's something about her friends, but I'll spare the details for now. They'll still alive Jimmy: Well I don't know if I should be thankful or not. This is The Joker Phineas: That's a bad sign Lydia: You have no idea Isabella: If you are wondering what happened since Skipper didn't say what happened. Special Agents took in Bender, Marceline, Rick and Morty working for some client who put a target on their heads Skipper: I was getting back to that Jimmy: We know one thing it ain't Thawne Django: Me and Julian have a theory Skipper: Ringtail having a theory I must have had a tumor King Julian: I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor "in sing song voice" Skipper: Shut the hell up Django: We actually encountered some kind of plague doctor when we still were by ourselves and he was trying to do something regarding Bender. Jimmy: That's him Jake: I thought he was just a pest Past Dib: "from the front" Everything Ok back there? King Julian: Yes, we'll talk later Past Lizbeth: What was that about? Django: We got contact with our friends and something's up Past Bubbles: What? Lydia: We're not inclined to mention what. As par the rules of us coming here Django: Really we're going with that King Julian: It's not like we have a choice Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe